The Bicycle Thief
The Bicycle Thief is episode eleven of season seven of Full House. It originally aired on November 23, 1993. Opening Teaser Nicky and Alex are riding their Little Tikes rocking horses and imitating cowboys, under the watchful eyes of Becky and Jesse, which the twins call him instead of "Daddy". Jesse tells "Butch" and "Sundance" to be careful or they'll suffer "saddle sores". And Becky is more shocked when they call her by her first name instead of "Mommy". Plot Summary During Stephanie's patience card demonstration, Michelle lets everyone know that she has lost her bike and assumes that someone stole it, so the family begins a search for it. Stephanie suggests there be a reward for it, and Michelle suggests it be $1,000,000. Danny thinks it's too much, but Michelle insists that her bike is special in that it has a basket. Danny suggests that they indeed search for it. He assigns Stephanie and D.J. to the schoolyards, Jesse and Joey the video arcades and fast food joints, and Danny will travel on his own bike to the bike pads, while Michelle gets a lift in Jesse's car. Later on, Danny, Jesse, and Joey have each brought home three bicycles that looks a lot like Michelle's, as all three of them have baskets, but it turns out that none of them belong to Michelle. At the same time, the disappearances of the three bikes is being investigated by Crime Catchers, a neighborhood watch program led by Mrs. Carruthers, who is helped by Kimmy. Mrs. Carruthers works at the school Michelle goes to, and she also seems to have a crush on Joey. During the search, Jesse feels threatened when he meets Leonard Schultz, the tough-looking father of Davey Schultz, a kid who had been riding one of the three bikes that was brought home. The bike belongs to Davey's sister, and he had borrowed it from her. It turns out that Michelle's bike was not stolen—she had forgotten that she left it at her friend Derek Boyd's house during a rainstorm. This makes Michelle realize that she should remember where she put her stuff from this point on. And as Jesse is about to take her out for ice cream and frozen yogurt with the rest of the family, she can't locate her jacket, which Jesse finds for her as she did not know that she already put it on. He chases her, picks her up, tickles her, and twirls her around (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes and Mrs. Carruthers move towards the kitchen. Danny: You can't go in there. Move 'em, move 'em, move... 'em "on up to the Eastside, the deluxe apartments in the sky." Well, I miss . Don't you? How many Lionels were there, do you remember? Mrs. Caruthers: One mystery at a time, Mr. Tanner. ---- Stephanie distracts Kimmy with a card trick (see Gallery)... Mrs. Caruthers: We don't have time for this poppycock. Danny: Nonsense! There's always time for poppycock. The word "poppycock" itself means "nonsense". Trivia The title of this episode was taken from the American title of a 1948 Academy Award-winning Italian film of the same name. A few days prior to the original airing, ABC aired a promo for the episode, along with one for the sitcom Phenom which followed.Promo Gallery Screen-shot-2013-04-22-at-8.21.54-PM.png|The twins dressed as cowboys riding plastic rocking horses Screen-shot-2013-04-22-at-8.26.39-PM.png|Kimmy and Mrs. Carruthers investigating the crime Screen-shot-2013-04-22-at-8.30.41-PM.png|Mrs. Carruthers Screen-shot-2013-04-22-at-8.33.55-PM.png|Jesse and Michelle driving around in an attempt to find Michelle's bicycle Screen-shot-2013-04-22-at-8.42.27-PM.png|Jesse stealing back "Michelle's" bike Screen-shot-2013-04-22-at-8.44.33-PM.png|Jesse, Joey, and Danny all think they have found "Michelle's" bike Screen-shot-2013-04-22-at-8.55.53-PM.png|D.J. shows the family a wanted ad she found portraying Jesse's face Screen-shot-2013-04-25-at-1.38.00-AM.png|The father of the kid who Jesse stole the bike from, Leonard Schultz, shows up at the house Screen-shot-2013-04-25-at-1.49.04-AM.png|Stephanie distracts the Crime Catchers with a card trick as D.J. and Steve sneak the bikes out of the house Screen-shot-2013-04-25-at-1.50.24-AM.png|Jesse and Joey sit on the couch with Leonard Screen-shot-2013-04-26-at-1.02.43-AM.png|Leonard realizes that Jesse was the one who took his kid's bike Screen-shot-2013-04-26-at-1.05.19-AM.png|Michelle proclaims that her bike has still not been found Screen-shot-2013-04-26-at-1.07.42-AM.png|Derek shows up and explains that he’s had Michelle’s bike since she left it at his house last week References Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Shushing